


darkness got a hold on me

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Burns, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hate Sex, Hatred, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The many times and ways Kray takes his hatred out on Galo.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	darkness got a hold on me

**Author's Note:**

> read tags, kray is a mean rough bastard and galo gets hurt a lot but if that's ur thing have fun dude

Kray hates Galo. He wants him to burn. 

He wants to grip the stupid overgrown child by the throat and let the Burnish part of himself take over, spill across and light him up. Kray will be rid of the most inconvenient, frustrating part of his life. The evidence will be a simple pile of smoldering ashes. So small he could have it simply swept away. 

It would be perfect, if the stupid shit hadn't imprinted on him in such a public way. The questions alone could ruin him. It is too easy to make connections to Kray and the disappearance of a boy who got too close to him. 

But since he can't get rid of him, Kray has found another outlet for his anger. He's almost grateful the boy is so good at being used. 

Kray yanks Galo's arms back by the elbows, pounding his ass hard as Galo's back arches obscenely. Galo is making noises, some faintly pained and some aroused, but Kray just focuses on the pained bit and goes harder. 

He buries his nose into the back of his neck and grits his teeth, jerking his hips harder and faster. 

Galo says, "Danna, please!" 

Dumb  _ fucking _ shit-- Kray hates that fucking title. Kray growls, digs his fingers into Galo's biceps enough to strain and hurt, and handles Galo rougher and rougher. 

Galo's voice pitches in a high cry of, "Stop!--" and the fear in his voice lights Kray up so high he comes inside him then and there. He wraps his arm around Galo’s neck and keeps a sharp grip on him until he comes down from the high, and then he just lets go of Galo and shoves him forward, barely paying attention. When he settles enough and throws a glance at Galo, lying limp on the bed and staring at the wall in shock, he sees burn marks along his arms in the shapes of fingers. 

  
  


Galo used to get excited about going to Kray's apartment. 

He doesn't now. Well. He sort of does. 

He feels the same buzzing excitement in his gut when he looks ahead to it. He'll be jittery and grin at different moments just because he thinks about the novelty of it. 

Underneath all of this sits a bone deep terror that waits for when Kray does it all again. The ringtone he’s had set for Kray-his favorite--strikes a beam of fear through him. The buzz of his phone is a warning every single time Kray calls. 

He does. 

A lot. 

Kray won't smile at him anymore. Galo thinks he hates him. He doesn't want to think that though. He doesn't understand why Kray touches him the way he does if he doesn't love him. 

But Kray  _ hates _ him. 

Galo opens the door to his apartment. He peeks in, smiles meek. Kray sees him, and his entire face curls up in distaste. 

Then he'll jerk his head in the direction of his bedroom, and set off without saying a word to Galo. 

Sometimes, though, his face will screw up and he'll suddenly be on Galo. He practically charges him, rucks his hands around Galo's body and throws him violently into the wall. He'll slam into Galo and press his whole weight against him to keep him there. He'll grip his hair and his thighs and yank hard enough to hurt. 

Those times hurt the worst. It scares the shit out of him too, not knowing when it will come. 

He's scare--

One time Kray chased him all over the apartment. 

Galo didn't know why he'd run. But he did. And Kray had delighted in it. He'd seemed enthralled. He would tackle Galo and hold him down. He'd grin wildly as he thrashed, use his overwhelming strength to hold him still as he chuckled under his breath. 

Viciously, he had fingered Galo. Pressed him flat to the carpet and turned Galo's hips enough to give him access, and then had screwed his fingers in with a force that made Galo howl. 

  
  
  
  


Galo embarrasses him in an offhand comment in front of the media. Kray's eyebrow twitches but he otherwise refrains from showing how angry he is. 

After they are out of the public light, that's when Kray grabs him by his elbow--he tries to hold tight enough it will hurt and bruise for days--and wrestles him into the nearest private room. 

He's so fucking  _ angry _ . 

Kray shoves him onto his knees just inside the door and forces his mouth open. He drags his mouth up and down the length of his cock, smearing the damp, forced open heat where he wants it. He has a handful of Galo’s bright blue hair, and he yanks it in a vice grip to put him where he wants him.

He drags his head along his cock for a few moments, as Galo makes vague 'ungh' noises with each pull. He looks disoriented and surprised, like he's trying to keep up with the situation, even though he caused it. 

Then, Kray does what he actually wants. What the boy deserves. Kray jerks his head on his cock violently. His grip is white knuckle tight, and he just yanks Galo up and down as if he's a sturdy toy. He can't even hear the gags and panicked sounds from the boy, just uses him guilt free until he comes down his wrecked and raw throat. 

  
  
  
  


Kray roughly shoves Galo's shoulders to the bed, hitches his hips back tight to grip his cock even better. He growls low, "You fucking disgrace. You're supposed to be a good boy for me, yet all you do is fucking mess things up. Is that what you're trying to do, you piece of shit? Are you trying to be a bad boy to me?" 

Kray's face twists into a snarl. He forces his hand flat and hits Galo hard across the ass. Galo bodily jumps, and he cries out, but Kray snarls low. "Shut  _ up,  _ and take your  _ fucking _ punishment, boy." 

Galo presses his face to the pillow and cries. Kray doesn’t care since he’s quiet about it, and Galo feels it eat him up inside as Kray continues rocking into him and hitting him whenever he likes. 

One morning he grabs Galo by the hair, yanks his head back and forces him to eat Kray out. It's humiliating and degrading, being dragged and shoved to give Kray pleasure while he's just--trying not to cry. 

Kray groans, "Open your fucking mouth." 

Galo reluctantly pries his mouth open, and Kray continues to moan under his breath and keep Galo in place with his long drags of his tongue.

After Kray finishes, having put his hand on his own cock and jerked himself off as he barked orders at Galo, he puts his hand on Galo’s face and shoves hard enough Galo sprawls across the floor. He watches brokenly as Kray walks off with a hand in his pocket, the other pulling out his phone to call someone to get Galo out of his office. 

Kray grips Galo's waist and throws him bodily onto the bed, growling and crawling over him. He puts his hand over Galo's face, the width covering him completely, and pushes him into the mattress as he yanks at the stupid boy's pants. 

He doesn't even know why he wears them. He's useless if he's not letting Kray fuck him, and he's so annoying he's the reason Kray has to use him as stress relief anyway. He's a whole fucking mess. 

Kray grips Galo's hips and tries to bruise him--he wants his disdain to etch itself into the filthy boy's skin as easily as the disgust for him rises. He shoves his fingers in at first charitably, but he doesn’t care enough to really prepare him. If Galo doesn’t want it to hurt, he shouldn’t come. It’s good that he comes anyway though. As Kray pushes his cock slowly into Galo’s underprepared hole, as Galo squeaks and whimpers under his hand, Kray thinks about how fast he would snap on him if he stopped letting Kray use him this way. 

As he pounds steadily into him, he settles. He doesn’t need to worry. Galo is shivering and twitching, and from the sounds of it, crying faintly, and yet he still stays on his knees, pressing his ass back into Kray.


End file.
